


The Coalition of Overprotective Fathers and Uncles

by liss99



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Overprotective Daddies, Uncles, literally the most father/daughter uncle/niece shit ever, the bridgertons will beat you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss99/pseuds/liss99
Summary: Dear Reader, it is a well-known fact in England, that if you are to court a lady of Bridgerton descent, you must be prepared for a slew of finely bred men to question your merit, honor, intentions, and decency before even having the chance to speak to the young girl.or,The Bridgerton Brothers and Husbands are overprotective.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	The Coalition of Overprotective Fathers and Uncles

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying I'm a huge feminist and don't actually believe parents should treat their kids differently because of their gender or that women aren't fully capable of taking care of themselves! I do!! This was just an idea I had and I love the trope of an overprotective dad so this is full of a lot of gender roles and I'm sorry but it's fiction. Enjoy!

Dear Reader, it is a well-known fact in England, that if you are to court a lady of Bridgerton descent, you must be prepared for a slew of finely bred men to question your merit, honor, intentions, and decency before even having the chance to speak to the young girl. 

If you pass, you may court the girl, but with at least eight watchful pairs of eyes following your every move. 

If you do not pass, or if you should act improperly, you can fully expect to be punched by no fewer than four gentlemen, though the odds are fair it could be up to eight. 

The men of the Bridgerton family pride themselves on their reputation of being overprotective; their wives find it amusing.

The men in question are of course the Bridgerton brothers and the husbands of the Bridgerton sisters. 

There is Simon Bassett, the Duke of Hastings, first to wed a Bridgerton and father to three alluring daughters. 

Lord Anthony Bridgerton, the oldest sibling and the current viscount, considers himself the head of the family. Not only has he ensured his sisters are well taken care of, with two daughters himself, no man dares try to hurt those Anthony cares for. 

Benedict Bridgerton, the second son, is considerably less scary than Anthony or Simon, but seeing as his beloved daughter is his one and only (and the youngest of his four children at that) no one should press their luck with him. 

Colin Bridgerton, as the third son, finds those who try to toy with the hearts of his two daughters to be outright foolish. 

Phillip Crane, who at one point faced the consequences of dallying with a Bridgerton woman himself, knows that any man who attempts to hurt any of his three daughters shall face that same wrath. 

Michael Stirling, with his charming yet intimidating Scottish accent and attitude, need simply only glare at the men who try to charm his lone daughter. 

Gareth St. Clair remembers what he was like when he first tried to court his wife; he will use any force necessary to ensure men do not act the same with his daughter. 

And then there is Gregory Bridgerton, the youngest brother and last to become a father. But father he did become, and with five daughters nonetheless, he fears nothing and no one. 

So, any man who wishes to court one of the 18 daughters of Bridgertons must surely know that he must first pass through her father and seven uncles. After all, the men didn’t unofficially name themselves “The Coalition of Overprotective Fathers and Uncles” for no reason. 

* * *

It starts with the birth of Amelia. Simon is smitten with his daughter and feels a sense of love and protection he never thought he could. Anthony, Benedict, Colin, and Gregory are enamored by their niece. They fight over who the favorite uncle is to be. When she is followed closely by Belinda and then Caroline, they simply clap Simon on the back and tell him “good luck.” 

For six years, those three little girls (and of course their brothers and male cousins) are the diamonds of the Bridgerton family. The men vow to protect them for as long as they shall live. 

There is an incident when Caroline is four years old. The family is all in attendance at a garden party, the children playing gleefully. Caroline bounds over to the adults and whispers into her mother’s ear that she has an announcement. 

“Caroline would like to say some words,” Daphne smiles obligingly down at her youngest daughter. 

“Andrew Welleby and I are betrothed,” Caroline mutters excitedly. The women laugh, knowing the girl is only playing make-believe with the son of Viscount Welleby. Caroline’s father and uncles, however, have turned beet red. It is the first time any boy has made intentions for one of the girls. 

Kate has to practically hold Anthony in place out of fear he might try to find the five-year-old Andrew and pummel him for suggesting he marry his niece. It is in that moment, the Bridgerton brothers and husbands know they are in for a lifetime of these occurrences 

When Charlotte and little Violet come along, two uncles are promoted to girl-dads. Anthony and Benedict are mesmerized by their daughters and terrified by the thought of men just like them someday wanting them. Not long after their births, Phillip and Michael join the coalition, and suddenly, there are seven men whose fingers are wrapped around the bumbling young ladies. Phillip brings with him an 8-year-old Amanda, instant best friend to her new cousins, but also the newest cause of any stress ulcers her father and new uncles might receive out of fear of someone someday hurting her. 

Michael, who is charming and intoxicating and quickly becomes the favorite uncle, sweeps his nieces off their feet, giving the men a hint to how things might be when it actually comes time for the girls to marry. Simon feels he might die at the thought of his Amelia, who is now 10 years old and joking about how she wishes to marry a man like her uncle Michael, marrying someone just like him, rakish and wanton. 

The other men have to remind him they are there with him, and that their own daughters are not too far behind. 

For Colin, he soon gains the title of father when Agatha and Jane arrive in the span of a few years. Phillip is delighted-and terrified- to add two more daughters to his care, praying that young Penelope and Georgiana are as resistant to marriage as their mother had been. 

When Gareth marries Hyacinth, the eighth and final member of the coalition is anointed. He quickly learns what it means to be uncle to a bevy of beautiful young girls and soon has his own daughter, Isabella, to fret over. 

Gregory finally marries not long after. With fourteen years of experience of being an uncle under his belt, he is perhaps most prepared when his wife starts having children. However, nothing could prepare him for the five daughters-Katharine, Hermoine, Daphne, Eloise, and Francesca-he eventually comes to have. 

Somewhere along the way, Mary is born and Anthony feels joy and agony all over again at the prospect of another daughter. 

Michael remains the only member of the coalition without a daughter of his own for some time, a fact which the remaining men take advantage of. When little Violet Bridgerton is five years old and determines that she is ready to fall in love, as the princesses in her storybooks do, Benedict immediately writes Michael to ready himself should they need to fight off any suitors. 

But then Janet is born, and the last only-uncle is an uncle/father. The eight men must resign to have pieces of their hearts walking about the world in frilly dresses, laughing and smiling, playing with each other, and growing into fine young ladies. 

When Amelia announces her intentions to marry, the men have to help Simon out of his stupor through a lot of brandy. When Robert Joliffe, Viscount Lowestoft arrives the next afternoon at Hastings House to ask the Duke for his daughter’s hand in marriage, the young man is startled to find eight men waiting for him. 

They mostly sit in silence while he speaks to the Duke, but Robert notices the way Benedict cracks his knuckles and how Phillip’s boxer physique appears ready to tackle at any moment. It’s a wonder the young man made it out of the room alive. 

At the wedding, Gareth greets him with only a “you’ll understand someday.” 

And so word quickly spreads throughout England that if you are a man intending to court a woman born to a Bridgerton, you must prepare for intimidation from eight men. 

Everyone knows the story of Agatha Bridgerton and Penelope Crane, who both at 16 years old decide they would like to be kissed. Aggie knows from her older cousins the wonder of a kiss and is determined to experience it herself. She writes to her cousin Penelope that she intends to kiss Trevor Lloyd, a dear friend of hers. Penelope writes back that she too will take part in the romp and names her intended, Griffin Avery. Before either girl can attempt their kiss of fate, however, Colin, who has intercepted young Penelope’s letter, intervenes. 

Aggie had left the opened letter on a table in the foyer, an innocent mistake, and Colin stumbles upon it. He sends a messenger to Romney Hall, and before either girl knows it, Colin and Phillip have plans to seek out the two unknowing young men and batter them for even tempting their daughters. Their wives talk them out of raising fists, but it is soon clear to the rest of England that if one even thinks of touching a Bridgerton daughter, there would be hell to pay. 

When Isabella’s fiance greets the coalition with “I will never lay a hand on her, betray her, or ever hurt her, so long as I live,” before even so much as a “hello,” Gareth smiles approvingly and the aging men are relieved to not have to threaten at least one man. 

So the men see to it that their daughters and nieces are married to men who love them and will treat them right, and make it clear what will happen if they don’t. There is never a time when one of them actually causes harm to England’s young suitors. 

Then there is the night of the Kilmartin Ball. Janet is 18 years old and suitors are practically jumping at her, beautiful and elegant as she is. Though her father and uncles are not as young and able as they used to be, they are still the most intimidating group of men to be found. That doesn’t stop Horton Skevington, Baron Skevington from tempting fate. He is charming at first, enticing Janet into a dance, then somehow convinces her to join him in the gardens. She is not naive but does not expect a man to try anything with her, especially not at a ball hosted by her own parents. But then he begins to put his hands on her, and she fears what is about to happen. She reels her hand back to punch him but is beaten to it by the sight of two of her uncles, Gregory and Gareth, pummeling him to the ground. They let up their fists only when Michael arrives, allowing him to serve the final blow. 

When Baron Skevington’s purpled face is seen the next day, it is the only warning the few remaining men who think they could best the Bridgertons need to cease any and all plans. 

By the time twins Francesca and Eloise, Gregory’s youngest children, are of age to marry, there is not a single soul in the world who would think of causing either of them pain. 

So, for many decades, The Coalition of Overprotective Fathers and Uncles is known throughout England to any brave young man attempting to find himself a wife. For if he should try anything improper or hurtful to a young lady of Bridgerton relations, he would be met with the acrimony of eight belligerent men. Thus, the kind, smart, and beautiful daughters of Bridgertons find themselves married to only the best of men, no doubt thanks to their own wits and the actions of their fathers and uncles. 

But oh dear reader, this author has neglected to tell you of the third faction of the coalition: the brothers… 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Parts of me want to continue this but also I have two other multi-fics I need to finish :/ But maybe someday, or if you have a particular father/uncle moment you'd like to see, I could write something short on Tumblr. Let me know!!


End file.
